El Corazón de Bgekun
by karin al cuadrado
Summary: Mi existencia miserable desaparece tras tu partida... por favor... detenme fuerte en tus brazos y no me dejes marchar... Anjuchan, por favor... One shot sobre Bgekun Boogiekun


**Fanfic Karin**

**By Karin2 (Karin al cuadrado)**

**One shot**

**De Fans para fans**

**Esta historia no tiene relación con mi otro fic "Hagamos un mundo..."**

**El corazón de Bge-kun**

**Ahora estoy sentado en tu cama porque aquí me dejaste, viendo cómo mi vida se va con cada paso que das hacia la puerta. He tratado de no darle importancia, sin embargo, siento que estoy deshaciéndome junto con este ocaso frío y doloroso en el horizonte, cuya luz se cuela tímida por las cortinas. Anju-chan... la pequeña Anju-chan... mi querida Anju-chan por las cortinas. zonte, cuya luz se cuela tue estoy deshacieor. ... Si supieras lo que estoy sitiendo, tal vez regresarías, pero sé que Karin es más importante y por nada en el mundo, dejarías que ella fuera infelíz. Siempre creí que tendría que lidiar con algún chiquillo mocoso... pero nunca pensé que ese momento no vendría, sino que estoy sufriendo por sentirme desplazado frente a Karin... ella es una... No. Tonto soy yo...**

**Soy un muñeco maldecido por un destino que siempre supe que llegaría, pero nunca quise recordarlo... Pero no ha sido más que negligencia mía, olvidarlo, por lo que este nefasto momento es simplemente mi culpa.**

**Tengo un corazón hecho de aserrín, pero mi ser entero, es tu inocencia... tu infancia. Soy el que te protegió desde pequeña. Y ahora que te harás adulta, desapareceré; traté de decírtelo, pero fue inútil... no lo entenderías... '¿Porqué me miras con esa expresión vacía?' pensé cuando me dejaste aquí y caminabas hacia la puerta; 'Yo también me marcharé pronto' volví a pensar... Sin embargo, mis brazos no respondieron, mis piernas no me obedecieron y mi voz fue tragada por un grito ahogado de desgarradora desesperación. Pero sólo ahora puedo decírtelo, aunque no me escuches, ya que los verdaderos sentimientos en mi interior, no se desvanecerán.**

**Si tan sólo este cuchillo en mis manos tuviera el filo que me librara de estas cadenas abrasantes.**

**Soy parte de ti, pero no quisiera serlo de esta forma... ¿conoces el cuento de Pinocho? Quisiera volverme humano para tener un verdadero corazón, poder abrazarte y decirte lo mucho que te quiero. Sé que soy un muñeco odioso y fastidioso, más, sigo siendo parte de tí. No sabes cuánto era felíz cuando me llevabas en tu regazo, y no sabes cuánto estoy triste en este momento. Es una espera dolorosa... como una enfermedad que consume las entrañas que no tengo... que quisiera tener para sentir la calidez que emana un corazón de verdad con estos sentimientos desbordados.**

**El parque debe estar sintiendo tus pasos y la brisa recorriendo tus cabellos plata, al mismo tiempo en que yo siento este frío alrededor y me estremece como una hoja en otoño. Quiero sentir el calor en tus brazos por última vez o detener el flujo del tiempo para volver a los días de ayer y borrar todo este dolor. Los momentos que pasé junto a tí, fueron como un dulce sueño; pensé que nunca los perdería... pero desapareceré, porque ya no me necesitarás... ¿Y que hay de mí? '¡Yo sí te necesito!' grito angustiado... te necesito más que a nadie. Si tan sólo pudiese encontrarte aquí una vez más y no dejarte ir jamás... Pero eso es absurdo... eres tú la que debe detener mi partida... detenme fuerte en tus brazos y no dejes que me marche... no dejes que me marche... por favor... susurro una y otra vez... por favor...**

**En este minuto, puedo sentir lo que estás haciendo, pues mi espíritu se desvanece al compás del tic-tac del reloj en la pared de tu habitación. Quiero gritar, pero sólo aceleraré mi despedida. Seguramente te estás conviertiendo en toda una vampiresa, mientras ejecutas el plan para hacer que Karin odie ser vampiro y así, rechace la solución encontrada por su abuela para dejar de ser una vampiresa "crea sangre". **

**'¿A donde perteneces?' te pregunté... pero no hubo respuesta. 'No vayas' te dije; 'no lo hagas' te rogué, pero tus oídos sordos se trasformaron en mi verdugo. '¿Cómo puedes decir adiós de esta forma?' volví a preguntar... Y no puedo dejar de sentir este dolor, por muy buenas intenciones que tuvieras con ese "plan"... no puedo dejar de odiar mi existencia miserable.**

**El ocaso está acabando y con él, mi vida terminando. Sólo diré que tengas suerte en ayudar a tu onee-chan.. y que nunca olvides mi nombre... porque cuando vuelvas, no me encontrarás.**

**Y ahora que las gotas de luna brillante comienzan a aparecer y se llevan mi aliento extenuado, te pido que dejes correr las invisibles lágrimas que se desbordan en mis cegados ojos solitarios, luego que la canción de mi vida se acabe... **

**Sólo pienso en que continué gritando tu nombre hasta que mi voz se secó cuando cerrabas la puerta... hasta que el olor a tu inocencia desapareció como rocío al medio día...**

**Mis últimas palabras... aunque no estés aquí...**

**Sayounara, Anju-chan.**

**Te quiero... aunque no estés aquí...**

**Fin.**

**Hace mucho tiempo que quise, de alguna manera, contar cómo me imaginaba este momento en la existencia del muñeco parlante. Es un episodio muy triste y no se relata mucho de lo que pasó con Bge-kun... es por eso que quise hacer este fic para mostrarles el cómo pienso que sucedió y las razones. En conclusión, creo que Bge-kun desapareció porque era la inocencia e infancia de la niña... la que ella perdió al momento de trasformarse en adulta mordiendo a Tokitou Maki, la amiga de Karin... ¿lo recuerdan? Creo que ésa es la justificación de la "muerte" de Bge-kun.**

**Saludos cariñosos para mis fieles lectores y espero que continúen revisando los capítulos de "Hagamos un mundo nuevo,... sólo para los dos".**

**Bye!!**

**22:36**

**Buin, Santiago de Chile.**


End file.
